


CN Books and Cafe

by Nai_A_Bear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nai_A_Bear/pseuds/Nai_A_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pub bartender Dean meets quiet,librarian Castiel Novak,well,love problems while rise.Especially with help from their little brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the book shop.

CN Books and Cafe would probably be the best place to hang out on Apple street.The red and cream colored place just drawing attention in this business filled road.Every pedestrian would turn their head just to see it,somehow the place being seemingly alluring.It was nothing big,just a corner shop packed with the most well known books and sweetest delights.And it's what Castiel Novak would call a home.

He stood on the pavement admiring the structure.He had put all he had just to raise this place up from the weeping garbage it once was.Crowley had not hesitated in selling him the small left portion of the shop,just barely enough room to fit all the books Castiel had,since the right one had contained a 'renovated' coffee shop.Meg stood tapping on and about on her phone behind the rickety bar when Cass had entered the first time with books pilling up his arms.She hadn't even given him a second glance when he balanced them in his hands so it wouldn't topple over and crash into the stain wood floor.

So much for 'friendly service.'

The first few weeks were nothing spectacular.Castiel had his end of the shop,back towards the Cafe while his front eyed the half empty cash register.He hadn't selled much,just the usual 'must have' novel to the regulars that came in.He didn't talk much either,the rare 'good morning' at Meg when he crossed those doors at 7:50am sharp.He couldn't really see her,unless he was rearranging the books and saw her through the empty shelves,or when he took a look at the empty cafe through the narrow hallway that connected them both.Sometimes his mind wondered back when he lived with his family.All of them putting a weight on his shoulders saying:"Selling books wont get you anywhere."

But now,when he looked at this beauty in front of him,he wanted nothing more than to call and rub it in their face.

Two months into the job Crowley called in saying that the sells where down in the dumps and he had no option but to sell the shop.Castiel was heart broken,but he wasn't raised to be shot down without a fight.He had convinced Crowley to leave it open a few months and,with a few renovations,could make this shop get back on its feet.Crowley was hesitant at first,but gave Castiel a thumbs up and thats all he ever needed.

Now,the place stood tall and proud,the floor boards shinning and welcoming,cream walls and the books pilling up to the ceiling.Castiel smiled a bit to himself before opening the front door,hearing the happy chime of the bell over his head.Charlie turned to him from behind the bar,her red hair pulled back into a pony tail and a bright smile on her face.

"Morning Cassie."She called before wiping a cloth over the marble top of the bar.When Castiel had fixed up the place to what it is today,Meg called an 'adios' and left,saying that 'work got to hard.'Cass had to find a replacement soon and Charlie came through those doors like an angel fallen from heaven asking if there was any open spots for her to work on.He quickly signed her up and she began working that very day,bless her.

"Morning."He replied,not caring for the nickname,before making his way to his area of the shop.

He adjusted his glasses and fixed his tie when entering his little spot in heaven.There was just something about thick books and hard covers that made his heart swell with love and devotion.Ebooks and kindle could never bring that same type of joy to him.He fiddled with a box on the floor,stacking up the shelves with the newest books on the market.He eyes Stephen Kings books before stoking them up,promising himself he would read them.

Someday.

The shop filled with people just an hour later,Charlie and Cass working a frenzy in these busy hours of the morning.He would regularly join Charlie in the cafe when things became to hasty,making sure all the orders got through and delivered.He was sure Charlie could handle it,the girl had wicked working skills,but he knew things could get a tad overwhelming.It was just the two of them here,and Castiel knew he had to hire someone unless he wanted more coffee stains encrusted into his ties.

Soon after the coffee rush was over,he would stride back to his spot behind the counter,watching the people pick up and read the books that called out to them.He would smile and wait until three o'clock striked,exited to see his favorite customer again.

Sam strolled into the book shop,for a kid just around his fifteens,he was really friking tall.He smiled up to his friend before dropping of a brown paper bag on Castiel counter top.Cas frowned before opening it,surprised to see the cherry pie he was craving inside.

"Have a become that obvious?"He chuckled before handing Sam a wad of money,Sam tucking it in his back pocket smiling.The Winchester chuckled and shook his head,his mop hair waving with him.

"Nah,its just the third Tuesday of this month.So that means cherry pie day."Sam replied,smiling at Castiel's bewildered expression.

"Oh Lord,I've turned into my mother."Castiel mumbled before closing the bag and hearing Sam laugh at his distress.After quieting down,Sam turned towards the hallway,smiling and waving at Charlie.She smiled and waved back before turning back to her customer.Sam turned back to Cass,seeing him open up his pie case and sticking the fork into the pastry.

"When are you gonna get help for that poor girl?"Sam mused while Castiel stuffed his face with pie.Cas swallowed and looked at Charlie through a gap in the book shelves,seeing her occupied with the coffee machine.

"When someone actually comes in and offers,but apparently nobody wants to wake up at six in the morning to serve coffee for others."Castiel explained and shrugged,picking up a glazed cherry and popping it into his mouth.

Lord,whoever makes these pies deserves a medal.And its always on Tuesdays this pie tastes essentially good.

"Well,lets hope they come soon." Sam answered,opening his satchel (its not a purse!) and taking out 'The Fault in Our Stars.' Castiel let out a chuckled,just like when Sam rented it.

"Oh,shut up.Everyone was talking about it so I wanted to know what the fuss was about." Sam blushed and Cas shook his head,not believing him for a second.He knew there was a girl called Jess in his class that grew attached to the book (and not the movie) and Sam was just dying to talk to her about anything.So he rented out the book so he could bring out the topic 'casually' like Sam put it.

"Right."Cas finished his piece of pie,wiped his hands and grabbed the book,putting it under his desk for further stocking.

"So,anything new?"Sam asked,looking around.He detached himself from the counter and looked around the store for any new titles.He passed the comic book section,seeing that the 'Supernatural' series had a new issue.He was never really fond of comics,the pictures always distracting him from the story but he knew Dean loved them.

He grabbed the latest issue and passed the mystery section,finding 'Mr.Mercedes' by Stephen King on the top shelf.He was tall but couldn't quite reach it,but he knew Cas wouldn't mind if he used a latter.

Castiel watched his favorite customer pull the latter towards him so he could reach the a new issue of Stephen King.He swore that he read all of his books as well as H.P Lovecraft,famous for their bone chilling books.But Sam didn't stop there,heck,Cas thinks he has read half of the book shop in under three months.Pretty dam impressive,even for him.He really wished he could find a partner like Sam (not in the young,creepy way.) Someone smart,tall and had a knack for books.Especially the mystery kind.

Cas was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam slapped both items on the counter,making him switch to librarian mode.He quickly scanned the book and charged the comic,dropping them into a bag and handing it back to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam stuffed his purchase into his bag smiling and Cas had to admit he had a pretty good smile.(again,not in a creepy way.)

"No problem,I just hope you don't come back to hand it in tomorrow.It's a good book but you have school tomorrow,so get some dam sleep." Cas argued playfully which Sam just waved off.

"Alright,fine."Sam chuckled before fixing his book bag strap."I'm just gonna head back to 'The Green Giraffe' before Dean has my head."

"Oh,your brother working again?"Castiel asked,generally curious.

Castiel has never met Dean in person,but he knows more about him than he should.Sam always came in telling stories of his 'jerk' brother who worked his butt off every week.He always acted annoyed talking about it,but Castiel knew better.It was just brotherly concern,Cas knew it to well.Taking care of Gabe had its up's and downs,the little brat always getting into trouble.But still,it was weird to know so much about a guy he's never seen before.

Dean worked at the bar/restaurant/pub called 'The Green Giraffe' at the other end of Apple street.It was pretty popular around this area,it's vibrant colors calling out to anyone for fun.Cas had been there before,being open for all sexual orientations with its huge rainbow flag at the entrance,and it was nice.Good music,hot guys,awesome drinks but somehow he couldn't take his eyes off a certain blond behind the bar.

Unfortunately,Cas was to much of a chicken to even ask for a name.One glance at those green eyes and he knew he couldn't do it.

"Yeah,though he took the early shift,thank God! I can't stand all those couples around,they use to much tongue." Sam said,scrunching up his face,Castiel following also.Hey,gay or not,too much tongue is too much tongue."I guess that's why I always have my nose stuck in book." Sam shrugged,looking at his bag which contained a new book for his mental collection.

Castiel smiled,glad to help a fellow nerd in need.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cas! Bye Charlie!" Sam said walking towards the exit.He waved at them both before disappearing to the outside world.Charlie smiled as well as Cas,happy to have that special kid come here every day for as long as they were opened.

Now Castiel turned to Charlie,watching as she struggled a bit with the coffee bean bags and decided that,yeah,she needed some help.

He kneeled a bit under the desk and pulled out a plastic sign.He then headed to one of the huge,clear look-out windows near him and hanged the 'Help Wanted' sign,praying that someone,anyone really,would bother taking the job.


	2. Come on,Dean!

Dean hated his job.

Actually,scratch that.

Dean absolutely,positively loathed his job.

He never was a bar guy.Sure,he had the whole bad boy attractive profile that was just perfect for the job,and he drank beer like it was a necessity,but he never really liked to work on it.Quite frankly,he didn't even want to be a mechanic like his father wanted him to be.He probably wanted to work on the unmanliest job ever.

Bakery.

Sure,laugh it up,but Dean was serious.He could bake one hell of a pie and sometimes,when he was bored at home,he would bake something,although he then claimed he just bought it from Harvel's bakery.Which sometimes wasn't a lie,he went there on his free days to help Joe and her mom at the shop.Joe practically begged him when she took a bite of his peacan pie and Joe's mom didn't put up a fight.He enjoyed it,but he only wish he'd get paid for it.

He polished the bar top for the fifth time,today's drunk rush was just slow and he really wish his boss would send him home already.Maybe then he could eat the cherry pie that was growing to cold in the fridge in peace.

Sam entered the bar part of the club,sending a nod Balthazar's (Dean's work partener) way.Balty smiled and waved before going back to rearranging the liquors for the seventh time.Dean thinks he was rearranging by colors now.

"You out yet?"Sam asked as he settled himself in one of the bar stools,opening his side bag.He took out a pretty thick book which Dean was secretly impressed by.He would never admit it,but Sam was the smart sibbling while Dean was the softy with muscle.

"5 more minutes Sammy."Dean replied with a small smirk which Sam gave his royal bitch face to.He really,really hated being called Sammy.

Sam took out a comic book and all of Dean's witty comments died in his throat.He leaned for it,knowing exactly what it was,but the dam bar table didn't let him reach it when Sam leaned it out from his grasp.

"I wont give it to you unless you stop calling me Sammy."Sam explained and Dean just raised an eyebrow.

"You and I both know that that won't happen,Sammy.Besides,you'll give it to me sooner or later,you don't even like comics,to many pictures."Dean replied with a chuckle and Sam rolled his eyes and leaned forward a bit,about to hand it over, before leaning back again.

"Okay,how about this? I'll give it to you if you consider working at CN books.My friend needs help and I know your willing to."He explained,waving the comic like a treat to a dog.

Dean's actually amazed he thought about before shaking his head."You mean the nerd hut you go to after school? No way."

"Come on,Dean! It'll be fun and you'll be working the Cafe part of it with a girl."Sam dealed with a smile,trying to win him over with the girl part.

If he only knew he had Dean at Cafe.

"I'll consider,but you know I have this job."Dean answered,which made him recive bitch face number 22.

"You and I both know you hate working here."

"Yeah,well..." Dean tried to find the words to contradict him,but he just shrugged and hopped over the bar table,snatching the comic out of Sam's hand and headed towards the door.

"Remember your promise!"

"Yeah,sure bitch."Dean said,flipping open the comic,excited to see where this 'Supernatural' Dean was of to on his next adventure.

"Jerk."Sam mumbled before tailing behind his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part up :) Hope you're liking it!


	3. Frienship? (Sabriel)

The day had started out great for Sam.He had gotten in time for class,he aced his biology test,there was no student council assembly in the afternoon so he could go home and read or speak with Jess on the phone.Everything was just great...

"I'm moving."

Until Jess said that.

They said a few may speak a thousand ways if you use them correctly and right now that was the situation right here.But instead of feeling all bubbly and warm,Sam's smile dropped 6 feet underground,his hands starting to clam up and his chest tighten suddendly,making the situation much worse.Jess stood in front of him,her face tucked behind her pale white hands,her body racking with sobs while her hair did the work to hide her tears.

They became friends when Sam first moved into the city and turned into best friends over the time.Sam started to like her not long after and,in all honestly,he thought he could have a chance.She never dated anyone nor hanged out with anyone aside from him,but this news just crumpled up and burned the whole plan.

Sam didn't say anything,just blinked and asked "when?"

When she said "tomorrow." Well,thats just put a dent right through his heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.I just didn't want to be treated like a 'soon to die' friend." Jess sniffed and wiped some tears away, "I wanted these days to be fun and just like any other day,because I want to keep those memories..."

Sam blocked out all other conversation.He saw Jess lips moving,but he could only concentrate on the beating of his heart.It was like a slow aching feeling,where your chest tightens enough for you to be physically able to feel the interior pain.Your head starts to feel light and the tears are there,they just wont fall.It's scary and so heart breaking that Sam had no words by the time Jess stopped talking.He just had the biggest lump in his throat that he knew that if he started talking,he would choke and make a fool of himself.Not that that would be any worse than now.

"I'm sorry,Sam." Jess said finally,got on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek,then walked away,tears spilling once more.

Sam heard the sob finally escape his throat as he leaned on the purple lockers next to him.The cream and purple colored walls he learned to love had turned into a lumpy gray as he slid down to the checkered board ground of the school.The grinning moose mascot painting in front of him mocking and making him feel worse. He lifted his knees and rested his head,silent tears coming out his eyes.He didn't want to think,he didn't want to blink,heck, he didn't even want to breath.It felt like the universe ripped out something from within him while laughing hysterically and he felt like shit.He closed his eyes,trying to check if he could stop the tears when he felt a poke in his side.He turned his head,seeing green/yellowish eyes staring at him.

"Hey,Sammy." Gabriel said,voice low enough to show comfort.

When Sam first met Gabriel,he already had a reputation in this school.He was the cockiest,flirtiest,sugar obsessed bastard in the whole school who absolutely adored pushing everyones buttons.But this was the weird part of Gabriel,when it came to someone that mattered,he turned into the biggest softy to ever roam the earth.He remembers the first time Gabe ever talked to him.Some kids were bullying him because he was reading a pretty thick book,names flowing everywhere until Gabe stepped in and told them to back off.Sam was confused as to why Mr.Popularity would help him,but Gabe just said he thought he was cool and he had read that book he was reading.

They became friends right after that.Sam started to trust him more and Gabe opened up to him too.He talked about the CN book shop,which Sam came to know that he was his brother's shop,in regular basis and they would talk for hours about books they have read.Gabe might be cool,but he was one hell of a nerd.They talked regularly,but they weren't best friends or anything of the sort.Gabriel was just there whenever Sam needed it.Just like he was doing right now.He was looking at Sam with such affection,he might as well be carrying a basket of kittens singing 'Tomorrow' at the top of his lungs.He sat down next to him,digging around his pockets for an extra lollipop.

"So..." He started,looking strait ahead towards that stupid smiling moose. "What happened?"

Sam let out a dry laugh and eyed the lollipop in Gabe's hand.Gabriel offered it and Sam took it without hesitation.It was just something they did.He was never one for candy,but it was like a weakness he had.Just like when Dean had too much beer,he just started talking the truth with it pumping up his veins.

"The girl of my dreams is leaving my life tomorrow and I never had the chance to even tell her how I felt."Sam said while sucking on the treat looking straight ahead while Gabriel looked at him confused.

"And why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I'm a big chicken." Sam chuckled dryly but felt a tear escape his eye. "God,I have a new found respect to any guy in the friendzone."

Gabriel smiled and shook his head,taking Sam's chin between his thumb and index finger and turning his head to look at him clearly.

"That you are,but there's no need to cry over that." Gabe said and wiped the lone tear in Sam's face."Something that they have tough me is,'whatever is meant to happen,happens.' And if it didn't,well..." He finished off with a shrug.

Sam bowed his head,not really feeling better.

"Hey,stop it."Gabe said,yanking his head straight up again."You're too pretty to be mopping around like a lost pup.You will find someone soon,I'm 110% sure of it." He winked and that kinda made Sam feel better.He was grateful for a friend like Gabe,even though he can be a cocky bastard sometimes.

"Besides,my birthday is coming up and I don't want you sad while we do something awesome that day." Gabriel smiled,his eyes shinning with such excitement it was contagious.

"Oh,really now?" Sam said,quirking an eyebrow,smiling a bit. "Like what?"

"See? This is the Sam I like. The back talking one I know and love." Gabe laughed and Sam laughed with him too.The whole mood starting to lighten up."But idk,guess we have to find out." Gabe grinned and Sam punched his shoulder.

"You are such a flirt."

"But ya' love me anyways."

Sam shrugged,not really denying it.Gabriel smiled,glad Sam didn't say anything and he got up on his feet then stretched his hand out to him.

"Come on,lets do something fun."

Sam smiled,grabbed his hand and Gabe pulled him up.Now it was Sam's turn to stare down at the guy,which made him pout.

"Jesus,Samsquatch.Stop growing or I'll have to wear stilettos just to be able to look at you in the eye." Gabe huffed and pouted but Sam could clearly see the smile he was trying to hide.Sam just smiled,grabbed Gabe's hand and they soon were running off around school,partially forgetting the sadness he was feeling moments ago.

Yeah,Gabriel could make him forget all the shit thats happening around him.It was like magic sometimes.


	4. You Are Getting The Job.

'- and with an angel behind them,what were Sam and Dean were suppossed to do now?'

Dean sighed,closed the comic,got up from his bed and walked towards his closet,pulling out a box full of 'Supernatural' comics neatly stacked and well kept.This issue was the best so far,or that's what he said every time he read a new copy of the series.He was honestly proud of his collection,he got every comic book and series since 2001 and he loved each and everyone of them.Some were presents,some bought with his work money but he loved each one equally.He stacked the one he had in his hand on top of the others,then gently placed the box back into the depts of his closet.He was proud of them,but it was his so no one got to see them or touch them.He sighed,realizing he had nothing to do now until he looked back at his bed.

Dean had this secret,a really dumb one for the matter,but it meant a lot to him.

He went up to his bed and crouched down,looking under it.He lifted one of the floor boards up,revealing tons of books hidden between wooden planks.His dad had showed him how to make room for stuff in convenient places,and he was grateful for that since he could keep his hidden stash 'underground.' Dean was never one for modern books,but hell,did he love the classic.He would even go as far as to saying he loved Shakespeare,but his death/love words had nothing on old documents.

Dean's uncle,Bobby,was a traveler.He always brought stuff for them from wherever he was and Dean always waited anxiously for his uncle's return.The old pages in his hands,the old roughly translated words,the dusty smell of the cover,it was all amazing.It was the second best thing to cooking because,come on,food is food.Dean had a lot of experience with that.

Dean smiled,seeing the oldest book in the bottom of the ruble but before he even reached out to it,there was a knock on his window.Dean dropped the plank and shifted it back to it's place before going to the window,since there was only one person weird enough to use a window instead of a front door.

"Dean-o,got a surprise for ya' knuckle head." Charlie said,balancing the bag in her hand as she entered and closing the latch on the window behind her.

"How come you never use the front door? You have a dam key." Dean grumbled before flopping down on his bed,a bit relieved that Charlie arrived and was here to keep him company.Other than Sam locked away in his room,Dean was practically alone.

"Because you know me and laws don't go hand in hand,"Charlie replied as she shuffled towards his desk,plopping the bag on it."besides,you would have left me and the pie freezing out there."

Dean was up on his feet and next to his desk in seconds.At the call of pie,Dean Winchester was always there to answer.Charlie rolled her eyes at his eagerness and handed him a plastic fork,opening up the container with the apple pie.

"The air is getting nippy and freezing,I guess winter is coming earlier this year." Charlie said while she shrugged off her coat and scarf.Dean listened while took a bite of the pie,munching it slowly.Charlie looked at him expectantly,waiting for his approval.

Charlie and Dean met in high school and became the best of friends,always there for eachother.So she knew all of his secrets,even about the cooking fascination and him being partially gay.He rarely ever dated guys,only dated two back in school,but other than that never dated people other than the ones with boobs.She knew why though,but they never really brought it up.

Dean was actually the one who introduced her into the magical world of baking.She had a good hand,really good with sweets but Dean had shown her everything she knows,so he was her go to guy.He just had that certain touch and amazing taste buds that could tell everything about food.

So when he made a sour face,she deflated a bit.

"What did I do wrong?"She pouted,falling heavily on his bed.She grabbed the pillow beside her and tucked it under her chin.

"What apple is this?" Dean said,putting the fork down and turning to her.

"Green apple." Charlie barely whispered,thinking about turning herself into a small ball and hiding in a corner.Dean was a perfectionist,so it was scary seeing him disappointed or pointing out mistakes on other peoples work.

"How much sugar did you add?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms,pretty much like scolding a child.like,seriously,they've gone through this thousands of times.

"A...table spoon." Charlie said quickly and put her hands up in defense.Dean just sighed,closing his eyes and uncrossing his arms.He sat down next to her, a fair distance between them and laid a hand on her shoulder.She looked up and pouted.

"Now Charlie,what did I say about mixing sweets with sour products?"Dean said softly,like a concerned mother and Charlie rolled her eyes.

" 'Never add less than the sugary amount because then how will the medicine go down?' " Charlie recited before getting up from the bed and throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I get it,okay?! I'll never be good enough."

"Wow now cow girl,I never said that." Dean smiled and went up to his friend.Charlie was always the grumpy type.If something didn't go her way she would pout and be mad for as long as she could,which was no problem with Dean.He had to admit he was pretty much the same,but at least they had each other to make themselves feel better. 

"I still love your double fudge chocolate cake." Dean smiled and hugged her sideways.Charlie pushed him away shaking her head,being negative about it.

"It just ain't good enough.I want Castiel to try my pastries..."

"Castiel? Who the hell is that?" Dean asked tilting his head and scrunching up his face in confusion.For as long as he has known Charlie,she liked tits,not dicks.So having her talk about a guy was the closest to a straight conversation they've ever had.

"He's my boss and it's not what you think.He's a great guy and has a knack for sweets,he just never eats mine." Charlie frowned. "He always buys from Harvells with Sam."

"Sam?" Dean questioned as he pieced the puzzle together. "Oh,don't tell me you were the girl Sam was talking about,the one I would be working in the shop with.I thought it was gonna be a hot chick!"

"Says the guy who had a crush on a blue eyed dude he saw at the club once."Charlie shot back.

He flung a pillow at her and she dodged it with ease while laughing.He shook his head,she could be such a asshole sometimes,and heard something shuffle outside his room.He walked over to the door and checked outside if Sam was around,not wanting him to hear the conversation.He wasn't ready to come out to his little bro just yet,maybe in the future,just not now.

"But it'll be fun working together." Charlie said when Dean turned back to her. "I could maybe introduce you to him,he seems like your type." She smiled brightly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"My type? Pimpled covered,tea drinking, turtle neck wearing nerds are my type?" Dean quirked an eyebrow as he leaned on the door frame. " I don't think so."

Charlie scoffed,seeing how judgmental Dean could be,but she wasn't here for that.

"Please,Dean? For me?" She pleaded and saw Sam sneaking behind his brother.

"No." Dean dead panned. " I'm not going."

"Pleaseeeee,come on!" Charlie pouted and saw Sam getting ready.

"No!" Dean said. "Not even if my life depended on it."

"Fine,I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Charlie informed,crossing her arms and looking at Sam,giving him the signal.

Dean was confused until he felt weight drop on top of him.With a little struggle,he flipped the person over and now he was staring down his little brother.

"Sammy? What the-" Before he could finish,Dean fell to the ground limp but still alive.Charlie straighten up and helped Sam get back on his feet.

"What did you do?" Sam asked,rubbing his head from where he hit the floor.

"Vulcan pinch." She said grinning, "That will keep him down for now,help me get him inside the car."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we doing the right thing?" Sam asked worriedly,watching his brother stir a bit in the back seat of the Impala.

Charlie looked at him momentarily,a soft smile on her lips before returning to the road.

Sam had informed Charlie of his plan to get Dean the job.She was confused as to why he wanted Dean to get,but Sam explained he already knew his secret.He was sixteen,although he looked younger,he wasn't dumb enough to let obvious things slip by him easily.Charlie was surprised and hesitant at first,but when he said that Dean and Cas would make a good couple,she agreed completely.They knew how Dean was,so he wouldn't agree so they decided to drag him there.

Litterly.

"It will help him,Sam." Charlie said,putting a hand on top of his. "I promise."

They parked in front the shop and at least Castiel was busy enough to not be looking through the huge glass windows.The dumped Dean on the pavement,hands tied up and a bag on his head, and Sam,being bold, threw a rock at Castiel's window while Charlie dumped water on top of Dean.They quickly scampered back to the car while Dean woke up and Castiel turned to look at the window.

"Hey! Why can't I see?!" Dean yelled,struggling with his restrains.Castiel saw a man tied up in front of the store and quickly ran out to him.

"I swear when I get this off-"

"Sir,are you alright?" Dean heard a muffled voice through the bad.He tried to turn towards the source and if he didn't have something blocking his view,he would of glared.

"Do I look okay to you? No! I'm not okay!"Dean kept yelling as Castiel squatted down and helped get the bag off the stranger's head.

"I mean,first I was knocked out,now I'm dripping wet at God knows where with some guy-" Dean's voice quieted down when the bag was removed and he adjusted to the sunlight,coming face to face to blue framed eyes.The ones he remembered from that certain night.

Castiel was speechless too.He knew this guy was the same one as the one at the bar.And,my God,he was hotter up close.Green apple eyes,perfect tanned skin and freckles littering his face. 

"Wow." They both whispered,making each other turn a shade of pink.

"Um," Dean started,pulling on his ropes. "Mind helping me here?"

"Oh,right." Castiel blushed even more.He went behind the stranger,untying the knot.

When he was done,he helped the man get on his feet then they just stared at each other for a bit.Both of them thinking the same thing.Dean noticed they've been staring for a bit and he turned his gaze.He saw the shop Sam always went to,wondering why they would drop him here out of all places,and saw a 'Help wanted' sign.When he turned back to Mr.Hot nerd,he saw he had a name tag on him.

'Castiel.'

And that's when everything clicked.

"Hey,um,you know the manager of this place." Dean asked,pointing at the book shop.

Castiel turned his head,glancing at his shop before turning back to the stranger.

"Actually,that would be me." He said,tilting his head a bit. "What may I help you with?"

"I was looking for a job and I think this place looks good." Dean smirked as he saw Castiel's eyes grow in understanding.He held his hand out. "Dean Wiinchester."

Cas took his hand,confusion now on his face. "Castiel Novak,and did you just say Winchester?"

"Yeah,my little bro comes here often." Dean said as they shook hands.

"Samuel is your brother?" Castiel's eyes grew in recognition again. "So your the famouse Dean."

Dean chuckled as he let their hand drop."Yeah,that would be me."

Castiel gave a small smile before he pointed at the shop.

"Shall we go in,so I can interview you for the job?" 

"Gladly." Dean smiled,following Castiel inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,hope you like the first part! Be sure to leave a feed back and,well, anything if you want xD Thanks!


End file.
